Repentance
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael knows that Lucifer will never repent willingly, it's about pride for him. So when he seeks his brother to show some repentance in the cage he pulls a few tricks from Lucifer childhood to get what he wants. And uses it as an excuse to tickle the ever living snot out of his dear baby brother too.
1. Chapter 1

The thing about the cage is that it degrades you back to your barest level.

Sam and Adam for example were human so therefore their barest form was that of a human. Separated from the Archangel's inhabiting their body's with them they fell to the cold stone floor and were quick in retreating to a corner whilst their cage mates were still trying to get over the initial fall inside.

Michael and Lucifer on the other hand were Archangels.

Down to the barest forms that they could be.

Lucifer was lithe and strongly built but not overly so. His skill in combat was that of stealth and swiftness. He was clever in ways that others weren't and versatile. His skin was a cool pasty pale color that seemingly made him glow in the dark dim light of the cage deep in the bowels of Hell. Well that and the fact that he was an angel of course. Shoulder length black hair curled into ringlets as they came to sit upon his shoulders lightly.

He was bare chested revealing an array of scars that the others did not know he had, not even Michael knew of those. Leg muscles were well pronounced but not over the top. He was strong looking but in no way a body builder in type. His eyes maintained an icy sort of blue as he gazed around his cage in trepidition not liking the fact that he was stuck again.

His cockiness had cost him and he knew it.

Barefeet made little to no noise as he paced around the floor.

Michael however was large and muscular. Eons and eons of training and being a warrior had left their mark. Unlike his brother his skill in combat was brute force and sheer endurance. He was the lead attack and the cavalry all in one person. His own skin was a warm tan color warm and glowing like it was made from pure sun energy. Long blonde hair curled down his back tied away only by a single band. His own eyes were a soft brown as he watched his brother pace the cage angrily.

His brother was upset and he could see it and he almost felt bad. Lucifer was still his baby brother and he was still protective of him.

* * *

Surprisingly it was Michael who had broken first. He thundered around the cage in a rage. His grace beating against the walls. It was so frightening that Adam and Sam had retreated to the other archangel and Lucifer hadn't the nerve to push him away. Michael had gotten tired of beating against the walls of the cage with his fists and turned to look at the other two enraged.

Adam screamed as a hand wrapped around his ankle and began pulling him away from the only source of protection he had. When one relied on the Devil for protection against an Angel you knew that shit hit the fan. Sam tried to jump in to save his brother but was held back by a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. Sam looked over to call the Devil out and Lucifer shook his head.

He was focused on his brother.

"Michael please! He's just a child! Leave him alone!"

He got a snarl in response as his brother fell to the ground and crossed his legs with his back facing him. Adam screamed as he was pulled around into the Archangel's lap.

Both Devil and Hunter watched on baited breath as the Archangel whispered something down at the kid in his grasp. Whatever it was that he responded with was not what the Archangel had wanted to hear or had mildly offended him in that he growled. There was a loud shriek from the boy and all of a sudden they were watching his legs kick out into the air. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Lucifer who merely shrugged.

Sam himself let out a sound of surprise when a hand reached back for him and dragged him forward to be laid out next to his half brother in the angels lap. All was lost when fingers dug into his side and him and Adam were suddenly in competition in who could laugh harder.

* * *

After he had focused on the two humans for a while he turned his attention on his brother.

Lucifer eye'd him nervously from his corner of the cage as he stalked closer and closer.

"Mike! Stay away! Leave me alone! I haven't done anything!"

"Haven't done anything? You're the entire reason that this dreaded cage exists! You need to repent Lucifer!"

Michael was slow and steady as he walked closer and closer to his brother. There was no way to escape not when he was this close already. Michael had taught him everything he knew so he would no where he was going to run before he even moved.

"If you want to go stir crazy that's fine but leave me be!"

His brother growled dangerously at him moving forward quickly. Lucifer squawked when a hand latched around his ankle and drug him from the corner. He screamed as he was taken from the humans company reaching out for help but they merely watched him be taken. Thanks.

Micheal drug him across the cool floor and against the opposite wall where shackles hung above his head. He struggled sure but Michael was always much stronger then him and therefore his struggles did nothing to stop him from being trapped. He looked up at his brother with an outward glare but inside he was quivering in fear.

"Father had always been more lenient with you then he should have. Repentance will be given brother and I will ensure that you give it."

Lucifer gulped as he brother sat by his feet nervously breathing out when a hand lifted on from the cage floor. His brother intended to torture him. He was going to break his toes and screw up his feet. He wouldn't be able-

"EEEEEKKKK! Nohoho! Mihihikehehyy! Stohohohop!"

There was a finger scratching under his baby toe driving him absolutely nuts. He twitched and kicked out shrieking like a little fledgling. Michael grinned at his brother scratching his finger up under the rest of his toes before moving it down and focusing on the ball of his foot. Lucifer arched his back from the ground in ticklish agony. Yanking on his foot that was thoroughly trapped in his brothers grasp.

"Stohohohop! Lehehet! LET ME GO!"

"Oh Luci we're just getting started! Give me that other foot!"

He was kicking out with his free foot and yelped when his brother reached for it pulling it back as much as he could in an attempt that was futile. Michael caught his other ankle and pulled it up to meet his other captured foot. Lucifer sucked in breath after breath as he glared heatedly up at his brother.

"Don't you dare!"

"You are in no position to be making threats little brother.", He grinned at him in a way that meant nothing good, "Do you remember what I used to do when you were a fledgling? How you would run through the dirt field barefoot and drag all that mud into our home? I would scrub your little feet until they were all clean again and then I would tease them and tickle them until you were rolling in your own laughter. Do you know what I'm going to do now?"

Lucifer sucked in a breath at those horrid memories glaring dangerously at his brother. Michael smiled at him sweetly before bending forward and burying his face into his soles. He bucked screaming out in loud high pitched laughter as he blew tiny little raspberry's over every inch he could. Playfully nibbling on his toes here and pressing tickly kisses there.

Even though his brother was far from over tears were already forming in his eyes. His brother carried on cherishing the noises he was producing before setting his feet down and moving on and forward. He spider'd his fingers over the back of his calves playfully smiling at the small jumps and twitches he forced from his brother. Dug a few fingers under the soft skin of his knee's relishing in the sweet high pitched squeaks and giggles. Attacked his thighs with ticklish pinches forcing his brother to bark out a laugh and throw his hips side to side in agony.

"Mihihike! Nohoho!"

He walked two fingers up his waist and latched onto his hip bones. Lucifer's eyes widened in panic as he was forced a hard bark of laughter and fell into a fit of shrieking giggles. Michael smiled at the reaction (somewhat sadistically) and rubbed his thumbs in deeps on the two bones making him buck his hips and drill his head back into the floor behind him as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Do you repent brother?"

Lucifer could only laugh and laugh and laugh as one of his worst spots was attacked. Michael knew this of course and smiled evilly. He rolled the waist of the warrior shirt his brother wore down and rubbed his thumbs over the bare hip bones.

"Nonononononononono!"

He moved to scratch two fingers over his lower belly right along his waist line. Lucifer screeched shrilly and wiggled his hips to try to evade his ruthless brother. Michael only chuckled darkly and scratched a ticklish line from one side to the other. The Morning Star shook his head as his brother leaned over placing both hands on either side of his belly.

"You don't? Are you sure?"

His brother giggled adorably when he stiffened his fingers as if to attack shaking his head.

"I'm the devil! I will never repent!"

"Oh? Is that right? Well then! I won all those decades ago lets see if I can break the Devil himself at his own challenge, shall we?"

Lucifer shook his head wiggling under his brother frantically. Michael grinned at him silkily bending at the arms until he was leaning over his brother staring him straight in the eyes.

"Do you remember all the fun we used to have with your cute little belly?"

His brother giggled and sucked in his stomach as much as he could. Michael chuckled smoothly down at him as he twitched his fingers once. Lucifer shrieked in a bark of laughter and jumped from the ground.

"I wonder if I can make you scream and squeal like a little fledgling again?"

Leaning over until they touched foreheads he grinned at his brother. Lucifer shook his head glaring darkly.

"I'm warning you Mich-"

He broke off in a loud squeal as his brother dug in on both sides at the same time. Clawing at his belly laughing along with his brother. Lucifer squealed rolling from side to side. He rolled up on his left to try and escape and squealed when his brother walked his fingers up and down his side playfully. He tickled down from his hip bone spidering his fingers up the sensitive skin and up into his armpit. Lucifer threw his head back and immediately rolled back over onto his back. Michael was more then prepared though as he quickly went back to scribbling his fingers all around his belly again before settling down on either side once more.

Lucifer bucked up screaming in laughter when his brother dug in harder.

Sam and Adam exchanged looks when the eldest being in all of creation made the second eldest scream like a little girl. From their position against he wall he had been dragged away from all they could see was Michael leaning over his brother laughing in such a way that no angel ever should as Lucifer's feet drilled into the ground and then kicked out into the air over and over and over again.

"MIHIHIK-MIHIHIKEEEEE! STOHOHOHOP! YOHOHOHOU HAHAHAVE TOHOHOO STOOOP! IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES! IT TICKLES!"

"Well that's the point my adorable darling baby brother!"

"MIHIHIKEEEEEYYYY!"

The two brothers laughed together, "Say it Luci! Say it and I'll let you go!"

All he could do was shake his head not even capable of forming words at this point as he could only laugh and laugh as his brother was merciless in his torture. Micheal laughed fondly but pulled back nonetheless.

"Are you so ticklish on your little tummy that you can't even form simple words?"

Lucifer nodded giggling adorably because of course his brother couldn't simply leave him be if even for a moment as he poked a finger from each hand all over his belly as if trying to prove a point that they both knew rather well.

"I'll give you a single chance Luci!", he sang as he poked random senseless patterns into the soft smooth skin leaving his baby brother a giggling mess underneath him. The only response for such kindness he showed was a sassy tongue peeking out from his mouth as he flicked it out at him playfully.

Michael would be called a liar if he hadn't smiled at the cheeky action.

"My my such sass from an angel is simply unacceptable, even for a fallen angel, I had thought I had gotten you out of such phases as a fledgling little brother but perhaps what you need is a refresher course in proper manners."

Lucifer shook his head giggling again when his brother looked down at his bare belly. Michael brushed a few fingers over the quivering surface and smiled in a way only a big brother could.

He wagged his eyebrows like same had seen Gabriel so many many times that it was clear to see where he had gotten it from before slowly lowering his head down. Lucifer literally saw his life flash right before his eyes and he struggled anew against his bindings.

His brother was about to do the unthinkable and there was no way for him to even begin to attempt to defend himself from the oncoming onslaught. Michael pressed a kiss right into the center of his belly that had him laughing like the fledgling he had not been for a very long time.

"Oh Luci! You'll always be that little adorable fledgling who used to hold onto my flight feathers everywhere I walked!"

"Gehehehet out ohohohof my hehehead!"

Michael chuckled into his stomach and he squeaked and twisted around. He heard his brother take a deep breath and he sucked in his stomach as much as he could. But he was screwed in more ways then one and so when his brother finally blew the biggest raspberry that Hell had ever seen into his belly, the loudest most shriek filled laughter rebounded off the many many walls with demons looking over in fear of such a thing that could make _Lucifer_ sound like that.

Another raspberry and another and another.

Sam watched in awe (Adam in amusement) as Lucifer threw his head back and screamed about repentance. Michael laughed at his victory but as promised he reached up and unhooked his brothers wrists. He tugged him closer burying his face into his younger archangel's neck as he twisted them around pulling him up onto his chest. Lucifer shrieked as arms crossed over his back and those fingers skittered over his sides.

"Mihihikeeeee!"

"Come on Luci! I haven't gotten to play with you since before Father even created the Earth! At least let me enjoy it!"

"YOHOHOUR SOHOHOOHOOO MEHEHEAN!"

This only made the elder archangel laugh again burying his face back into his brothers neck but leaving his sides alone. Lucifer giggled cutely as he nuzzled and kissed at this one spot right under his ear but made no moves to stop him. Secretly he relished in the fact that with every kiss and nibble his brother pulled him closer and closer into his chest.

"Now tell me that I'm your favorite brother!"

Let it not be said that Michael was not cruel when he wanted to be.

"Your thahaha best! THE BEST!"

Michael chuckled but finally pulled away.

He hadn't removed his arm from around his brother.

Hours later and the two angels seemingly fell into a sleep like state. Michael was still spread out on his back. Lucifer was half on and half off of his brother curled in the crook of his shoulder comfortably. A large white wing was wrapped around the younger angel's shoulders and another was stretched over top of the two humans next to them.

Hell was surprisingly peaceful after that.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about the ending there but oh well!**


	2. Note to Guest named Star I hope you get

Hi! I'm not really sure how to respond lol seeing as your a guest, but totally Star! I'm always open for requests! Leave as much as you want!


End file.
